Uma Nova Chance
by Hito-chan
Summary: Yo, ppl! A fic no ponto de vista do Inu, um UA, sobre como ele sobreviveu na adolescência, junto de seu amor, Kagome
1. Cap1

Cap.1  
  
Eu me lembro de quando minha mãe morreu.Tinha apenas 3 anos na época,mas me lembro como se fosse ontem. Ela tinha adoecido logo após a morte de meu pai, e nenhum médico na época sabia o que era. Quando ela estava quase perdendo as forças, me disse:  
  
- Inu Yasha, me prometa uma coisa: jamais deixe que a pessoa que você mais ama se machuque. Você ouviu? Prometa para mim...  
  
- Mamãe...- eu falei com uma cara irritada-Não é hora para isso! Quando você estiver melhor nós conversamos.  
  
- Me prometa...agora...Inu...Yasha...  
  
- Está bem.Está satisfeita?  
  
-Obrigada Inu...- dizendo isso, ela fechou os olhos purpúreos e parou de respirar. Eu pude sentir que ela havia me abandonado para sempre.  
  
-Mamãe? Mamãe acorde. Mamãe? MAMÃE??! -comecei a chorar. Foi a 1ª vez que eu chorei pelo que me lembro. Quando os empregados perceberam que eu uma agitação, correram para o quarto de minha mãe. Me viram chorando e imediatamente chamaram um médico, mas era tarde demais. Minha mãe havia ido embora, para junto de meu pai, e me deixara sozinho, num mundo onde eu não seria aceito. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////  
  
Passei 5 anos me escondendo. Nunca saia de casa, a não para ir a escola, onde não tinha amigos. Estava indo até a cozinha, um dia, e ouvi meu irmão falando com uma senhora e duas garotas da minha idade.  
  
- Inu Yasha venha cá. Quero te apresentar a nova governanta.- Sesshoumaru falou, com a voz fria de sempre e o rosto sem expressão. Eu caminhei até ele e olhei para as garotas.  
  
- Esta é a Sra.Kaede, e estas são Kagome e Kikyou- A 1ª garota[Kikyou] olhou para mim com desprezo mal disfarçado e nariz empinado. Sua pele era pálida e ela parecia anêmica,seus olhos castanhos pareciam já ter perdido a vontade de viver. A 2ª, Kagome, olhou para mim com curiosidade e surpresa. Sua pele também era clara, só que um pouco mais morena,olhos eram vivos, brilhantes e,para mim, infinitamente curiosos. Kikyou parecia mais inteligente, só que Kagome era mais sensível. Eu decidi que me afastaria das duas, para que elas não me causassem problemas.  
  
- As suas vão morar aqui, conosco. Trate-as cordialmente.  
  
-Feh. Está bem.- Caminhei até a geladeira e peguei um suco. Sai da cozinha sentindo os olhares das garotas sobre mim. Resolvi esquecê-las.Afinal, que tipo de problemas duas garotas da minha idade poderiam causar?  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------*  
  
Yo minnna-san! E aí, gostaram? Se sim, pleeeeeeeeeease comentem!!!!!!!!!! Também mandem suas sugestões e suas críticas,ok? Kissus Hito-chan! 


	2. Cap2

Uma Nova Chance  
Cap. 2  
  
Fui para meu quarto depois das apresentações. Juro que tentei esquecer Kagome e Kikyou. Mas os olhares delas ficaram na minha mente, como se perseguissem minha mente. O de Kikyou não muito, pois eu já me acostumara a esse tipo de olhar, de preconceito e desprezo. Só que o olhar de Kagome... Foi diferente. O olhar dela não demonstrava nada além curiosidade, como se perguntasse "Quem é esse garoto?", mais nada. Eu não queria admitir, mas o olhar dela me assustava. Senti o cheiro de meu irmão, das garotas e da Sra.Kaede. Sesshoumaru bateu na porta.  
  
- Inu Yasha posso entrar?  
  
-Feh, eu tenho escolha?...  
  
Eles entraram.  
  
-O que você quer?- Eu perguntei, fingindo me incomodar muito com a presença dele no quarto (na verdade, realmente me incomodava).  
  
- Estou mostrando a casa às novas moradoras. Vê algum problema nisso?  
  
- Bah.- Kagome me observou com a testa franzida, como se estivesse zangada, mas ao perceber o olhar de censura da irmã sobre ela, voltou a olhar para baixo.  
  
- Vamos agora, tenho de lhes mostrar, o meu quarto. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////// Os dias se passavam calmamente. Eu não via as garotas, a não ser na escola ou na hora do jantar. Mas elas não me incomodavam, nem nada do tipo.  
  
Durante 2 anos foi assim. Um dia, nós estávamos indo à escola. Kagome estava mais pensativa e avoada que o normal, mas Kikyou estava agindo normalmente e olhava pela janela com o mesmo olhar de "eu estou cansada do mundo". Kagome parecia prestes a explodir, como se tivesse um segredo que estivesse sufocando-a. Ela notou que eu estava observando-a, ficou vermelha e deu um sorriso meio apagado. Foi minha vez de corar. Senti o sangue subindo e olhei para o outro lado. Antes disso pude ver Kagome resolver alguma coisa em sua mente, olhar para mim e voltar a olhar para a janela.  
  
A hora do recreio nunca pareceu chegar tão rápido. Mas, na verdade, acho que fui eu que não senti o tempo passar. Fiquei pensando em Kagome, durante toda a aula.Ei, pensando nela? Devo estar doente... Apesar disso também ser difícil de acontecer. Bem como dizem por aí, pode ser difícil, mas não é impossível. No recreio Kagome me procurou. Eu estava, como sempre debaixo da árvore sagrada que tinha lá. Pelo que eu sabia, antes de ser uma escola particular aquele lugar era um templo.  
  
- Inu Yasha-san, posso falar com você?  
  
-O que você quer garota?  
  
- Quero te contar uma coisa. Desce aqui.- Eu estava sentado num dos galhos mais altos da árvore.  
  
- Eu desço, dependendo do tipo de coisa que você quer me contar.  
  
- É um segredo muito importante. Por favor Inu Yasha! Desce aqui!  
  
- Bah...Está bem - eu disse pulando do galho. Ela arregalou os olhos por um instante, depois, se lembrando do que tinha que falar, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.  
  
- Fale logo o que você quer.  
  
- Antes você tem que jurar que não vai contar para ninguém, principalmente para Kikyou-chan.  
  
- Está bem, eu não vou contar.  
  
-Jura mesmo? - Ela perguntou, com cara de suspeita.  
  
- Pare de enrolar e fala logo! Sobre o que é esse 'segredo'?- eu quase gritei isso, mas já estava de saco cheio daquela embromação.  
  
- É sobre a minha mãe.- Eu abri a boca para falar, mas ela me interrompeu.- Por favor, me deixe terminar. Como você sabe, nós não viemos com mamãe. Viemos com nossa vó, Kaede.Tem uma razão pra isso. Minha mãe está morta.- Fiquei sinceramente surpreso. Eu sabia que Kagome era calada e distraída, e pensava que era por causa natural, não por causa de um segredo desse tipo.  
  
- Foi Kikyou-chan que a matou - ela continuou. Eu senti cheiro de lágrimas. Droga! Detesto ver garotas chorando! - Eu e vovó Kaede tínhamos saído e Kikyou tinha dito que ficaria com mamãe em casa, cuidando de Souta. Souta era meu outro irmão...  
  
- Era? Por quê?- Não pude evitar a pergunta.  
  
- Kikyou-chan também o matou... Depois escondeu os corpos num buraco e os enterrou.- O cheiro ficava cada vez mais forte.  
  
- Como...Como você sabe disso?  
  
- Kikyou me contou.- Ela chegou mais perto de mim e apoiou a cabeça em meu peito.- Ela me fez jurar que não contaria a ninguém, a não ser que ela deixasse.  
  
- E ela deixou você me contar?- Falei de testa franzida.  
  
- Não.- Ela me abraçou e começou a soluçar fortemente. Eu, sem saber o que fazer, retribuí o abraço.- Eu nem perguntei, na verdade.  
  
- E por que você veio me contar?  
  
- Você foi a 1ª pessoa em que pensei. Não podia contar a Kaede-san nem ao seu irmão, então...  
  
-...  
  
- Obrigada por me ouvir, Inu Yasha-san. Desculpe por tomar seu tempo.- Falou Kagome, se afastando e limpando as lágrimas.Ela parou um instante e pareceu pensar.- Muito obrigada mesmo!- Num segundo ela tinha me abraçado fortemente e me soltado. Depois saiu correndo em direção a quadra. E eu? Bem eu fiquei parado ali, estático. Não conseguia acreditar era a 1ª pessoa que confiava em mim em anos!  
  
^__________________________________________^  
  
Yo minna-san!  
  
Muito obrigada Tici-chan por comentar!!!!!!!!! Eu tava postando ela no Web Fanfics, mas como aquela m***** de site ñ quer mais funcionar, resolvi postar aqui! ^_^ Bjos  
  
E aí gostaram desse capt. Tbm? Comentem hein? Bjinhos Hito-chan! 


	3. Cap3

Cap. 3  
  
Logo depois daquilo o sinal tocou. Eu quase não ouvi, pois minha cabeça estava ocupada com outras coisas. Como o por que real de Kagome me conta esse segredo. Quer dizer, estava na cara que aquele não era o motivo real. E também, como ela tinha me achado? Ninguém na escola sabia onde eu ficava. Bem, não importava. A única coisa que era importante é que ela tinha me abraçado. POR QUÊ? Fui para a sala.Não adiantava ficar preocupado com isso.Afinal, eu poderia perguntar pra ela quando chegasse em casa.  
  
As horas se passaram mais lentas do que o normal. Mas eu não prestei atenção. Nunca prestava. Minhas orelhas captavam tudo e colocavam no meu cérebro por mais distante que meu pensamento estivesse. Fiquei pensando nela de novo. E eu percebi que ela também pensava em mim. Kagome sentava-se do meu lado na classe [em carteiras separadas] e eu podia ler nos olhos dela como se lia num livro: Inu Yasha. Senti meu sangue subir quando vi isso ali e alguma coisa acendeu dentro de mim. Ela percebeu uma alteração, me olhou, também ficou vermelha e olhou para frente de novo.  
  
Finalmente o sinal de fim de aula tocou. O som do arrastar de cadeiras me incomodou como sempre. Franzi as sobrancelhas e fechei os olhos.  
  
- Você está bem, Inu Yasha-san?- Kagome falou, preocupada.  
  
- Estou, não... - Não precisa se preocupar Kagome. Venha, vamos logo para o carro.-Kikyou, é claro. Kagome corou e olhou para mim, como se perguntasse "Você está bem, mesmo?". Eu assenti.  
  
As duas saíram da sala e rapidamente eu as alcancei. Entramos no carro e fomos para casa. Finalmente o fim de semana chegou. Não agüentava mais os professores buzinando matérias no meu ouvido. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /// Chegamos em casa e almoçamos. Fui para meu quarto e troquei o uniforme desconfortável da escola [aquele preto e colado, que o Hou-jou usa.] por uma regata branca e uma calça de algodão leve vermelha.  
  
- Ei, Miroku-sama, pode me fazer um...o que aconteceu?- Miroku é o nosso motorista e o cara mais tarado que eu já vi.  
  
- Huh? O que aconteceu com quem?- Apontei para o rosto dele, onde havia uma marca vermelha de mão.- Ah isso. Ganhei de Sango-chan. - Esta era nossa cozinheira e a mais "atacada" por Miroku.  
  
- O que você queria mesmo?  
  
- Pode chamar Kagome para mim? -Está bem. Mas acho que você é muito novo pra isso e... ITAI!- dei um tapa na cabeça dele.  
  
-Vá logo Miroku!  
  
Minutos depois, ela chegou. Kagome também tinha trocado o uniforme e posto uma saia até o joelho azul-marinho e uma blusa regata lilás.  
  
- O que quer, Inu Yasha-san?  
  
- Senta aqui, Kagome.-indiquei uma almofada perto do meu futon. Nossa casa era toda decorada no estilo feudal.Respirei fundo.- Quero te perguntar duas coisas. Primeira: Por que você decidiu me contar?  
  
-Mas eu já te disse, Inu Yasha. Porque você foi a 1ª pessoa em que pensei.E...-levantei a mão e ela parou de falar.  
  
-Eu sei que você me disse. Só que eu também sei que essa não é a resposta verdadeira.Pode responder essa depois. 2ª coisa: Por que você me abraçou tão forte antes de sair correndo?  
  
- Porque eu confio em você.- A frase veio como um choque para mim. Como? Ela confiava em mim?  
  
-Mas por que diabos você pensa que eu sou confiável? Por que você me contou aquilo?Podia ter contado pra aquela amiguinha sua, Koharu, ainda mais um segredo tão importante como a morte de sua mãe.  
  
- Então você contou, Kagome?- Kikyou entrou no quarto.Maldição! Como não senti o cheiro dela?- Você quebrou seu juramento? Traiu sua própria irmã?  
  
-Kikyou...Eu...Eu pos..Posso - A voz de Kagome tremia mais que qualquer coisa e o pelo cheiro dela percebi que estava com medo. O que Kikyou podia fazer de tão grave assim? De repente, eu vi. Nas mãos de Kikyou, um arco e flechas se materializaram do nada.  
  
- Então é isso! Você é um Miko, não é?  
  
- S-sim. E eu também....  
  
- Você???  
  
^________________________________________________________^  
  
Yo minna-san! E agora o que será que Kikyou vai fazer? E Inu Yasha, qual será sua reação?  
  
Mto obrigada a todos q comentaram. Continuem mandando suas opiniões, hein? Bjinhos Hito-chan! P.S: Desculpem-me pelo capts. Pequenos! ^_^' Eu ñ tenho mta criatividade ¬_¬ 


	4. Cap4

Uma Nova Chance  
Cap.4  
  
No cap. Anterior...  
  
-Então é isso!Você é uma Miko, não é? -S-sim.E eu também... -Você???  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////  
  
Kikyou estava parada na porta, olhando para nós com um sorriso estranho no rosto.Sorriso?  
  
- Que pena, não é? Vou ter de matar os dois agora.- Ela apontou uma flecha 1º para Kagome.- Você vai primeiro Kagome, por ter me traído e ainda mais por ter sido com um hannyou ridículo como este!- Ela atirou. Kagome cruzou os braços na frente da cabeça, e formou uma barreira em volta de si. A flecha não conseguiu penetrar ali e caiu no chão quando a energia acabou.  
  
- Ora, irmãzinha, finalmente aprendeu a fazer uma barreira...- uma outra flecha virou-se para mim.- Agora é sua vez, hannyou.Não posso te deixar vivo, agora que sabe do meu segredo. - Ha! Você acha que pode ma matar com uma flecha?Ainda mais uma miko tão inexperiente.  
  
-Não subestime ela Inu Yasha!- Kagome olhava para mim com desespero. Kikyou franziu a testa, com raiva e atirou.Eu não consegui fugir dela ou destruí- la e ela me acertou no ombro esquerdo.- Inu Yasha! - Eu olhei para Kagome e a vi em pânico.- Kikyou!- A raiva formava uma aura em volta de Kagome e Kikyou pareceu finalmente se assustar.  
  
- Nunca mais ouse fazer isso com Inu Yasha-san! Ouviu?  
  
- Ha! Isso por acaso é uma ameaça, pequeno nadeshiko?-A aura de Kagome diminuiu e ela caiu de joelhos.- O que foi, pequeno nadeshiko? Ficou assustada com a lembrança desse apelido?  
  
- Não...Não me chame assim!  
  
-Está bem pequeno Nadeshiko. Vou te deixar sozinha outra vez.- E desapareceu."Era só a presença dela! Por isso eu não senti seu cheiro".Senti Kagome relaxar.  
  
- Kagome?  
  
- I-inu Yasha-san, você está bem?- Olhei para o ferimento no ombro. Ainda sangrava.  
  
-Estou. -Ela olhou para mim e chegou mais perto.  
  
- Mas ainda está sangrando...  
  
- Não se preocupe. Mas...O que ela quis dizer com Pequeno Nadeshiko?  
  
- Era assim que minha mãe me chamava. Quando ela m-morreu eu pedi para Kikyou-chan...Não me chamar assim...  
  
- Você ainda chama ela com chan?  
  
-E-eu...Não posso fazer nada... É um hábito - ela sorriu e respirou fundo.- Agora deixe eu cuidar desse ferimento.  
  
-Feh. Não precisa.  
  
Ela sorriu de novo e eu fiquei vermelho.  
  
- Não saia daí, está bem?  
  
Eu assenti. O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////// Kagome voltou uns minutos depois,com uma caixinha de primeiros socorros.  
  
- Vamos Inu Yasha, tire a roupa.- Eu fiquei completamente vermelho.Ela notou isso - Desculpe! Eu quis dizer para você tirar a camisa!- eu gemi quando ela passou uma pomada ardida em mim.  
  
- O que foi Inu Yasha? Te machuquei?- "Ela ficou preocupada de novo".  
  
- Não foi nada Kagome. Pare de se preocupar.  
  
-Eu não posso parar de me preocupar! Foi a minha própria irmã quem fez isso.  
  
- Eu te entendo.- Ela foi pega de surpresa.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Disse que entendo você.Eu...Também perdi minha mãe por causa de alguém querido.  
  
-Por...Por causa de quem?  
  
- Meu pai.- Ela fez uma cara de terror.- Não, ele não matou minha mãe. Foi pior. Ele morreu. E minha mãe adoeceu por causa disso. Ela passou meses sofrendo por ele.E no final...Ainda o amava.  
  
Do nada ela me abraçou.Mas não foi um simples abraço.Foi o tipo de abraço que nós queremos receber depois de revelar um segredo muito grande e oculto.E eu retribuí.Incrível. Eu não retribuiria nem se fosse meu irmão me abraçando.Ela me soltou depois de algum tempo.  
  
- Inu Yasha-san, posso te pedir uma coisa?- Ela estava terminando de fazer o curativo.  
  
- Depende. O que você quer?  
  
- Eu queria me mudar para o quarto ao lado deste aqui.  
  
- Isso não depende de mim. Depende do meu irmão.Eu ainda não sou o dono da casa, tenho só treze anos Kagome.- eu sorri. Kagome ficou surpresa e corou.  
  
- O que foi? Quantos anos você pensou que eu tinha?  
  
- N-não é isso. É que você fica lindo sorrindo.- Foi minha vez de ficar vermelho "Será que ela tá brincando?" -Eu não estou brincando...  
  
- Não disse nada.  
  
-Mas pensou.  
  
-Desde quando é proibido pensar?  
  
- Parem com essa idiotice vocês dois.  
  
- Sesshoumaru!O que está fazendo no meu quarto?  
  
- Estou fazendo vocês dois me deixarem trabalhar. Com essa gritaria, eu não consigo nem ao menos assinar um dos contratos.  
  
- Me desculpe, Sesshoumaru-sama. - Kagome tremia descontroladamente.  
  
-Hum. Vou perdoar desta vez.  
  
-E, Sesshoumaru-sama...  
  
- O que é?  
  
- Eu, poderia me mudar para o quarto ao lado do de Inu Yasha-san?- Sesshoumaru levantou a sobrancelha.Esse era o máximo que ele fazia para se expressar.  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Ah, é por...Por que...  
  
-Porque eu quero.Esse é um bom motivo.  
  
-Está bem então.Faça o que quiser.  
  
-Muito obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama!  
  
Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto.  
  
-Eu já volto, Inu Yasha-san!  
  
-Aonde você vai?  
  
-Pegar minhas coisas.Não saia daí!  
  
-Está bem.  
  
Eu não acreditava. Estava estático. Sesshoumaru não cedia a nada nem a ninguém.O que diabos esta acontecendo aqui?  
  
O_________________________________________o  
  
Yo minna-san! E aí? Continuam gostando? Aqui está mais um capt, ok? Bjinhos Hito-chan 


	5. Cap5

Uma Nova Chance  
Cap. 5  
  
Passaram-se mais alguns dias. Agora, com Kagome no quarto ao lado, parecia muito difícil me concentrar em qualquer coisa, que não fosse o cheiro dela, mas pelo menos era um cheiro bom...Muito bom...Opa?Bom?  
  
- Eu, definitivamente estou doente...-  
  
- Doente de que Inu Yasha-san?  
  
Eu quase caí do futon.Kagome correu até mim.  
  
- Se machucou?- Ela estava agachada ao meu lado. Ter o cheiro dela tão perto era muito bom.- Inu Yasha?  
  
- Estou bem, Kagome. Só levei um susto com você, não te ensinaram a bater na porta antes de entrar, é?  
  
- Tem razão, eu não deveria me preocupar com você.- Senti cheiro de lágrimas, "Ah, não...".  
  
- Por que está chorando?  
  
- Não estou chorando.  
  
-Não tente me enganar, Kagome, eu posso sentir o cheiro das lágrimas.  
  
- Estou chorando porque você é idiota! VOCÊ pode não se preocupar com os outros, mas EU me preocupo, ouviu Inu Yasha? EU ME PREOCUPO!- Ela saiu correndo para o quarto, ainda chorando. Passaram-se alguns minutos. Eu ainda sentia o cheiro de lágrimas. É melhor ir falar com ela, detesto ver garotas chorando.  
  
-Kagome?- Entrei no quarto.  
  
- O que quer Inu Yasha-san?  
  
Sentei perto do futon dela.  
  
- Me desculpe.- eu sussurrei.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Me desculpe, está bem?Eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito.  
  
- Ah, está tudo bem...- Ela sorriu e eu corei. - Do que está rindo? De mim?- abaixei a cabeça. Estava acostumado aos outros rindo de mim ou me desprezando, mas não com Kagome rindo de mim.  
  
- Não é de você. É que acabei de perceber uma coisa...  
  
- O que?- Levantei a cabeça e olhei diretamente para os olhos castanhos dela.Kagome ficou totalmente vermelha, mas continuou olhando para mim.  
  
- Não posso te contar. Ainda não tenho certeza. Quanto tiver, prometo te contar, está bem, Inu Yasha?  
  
- Feh. Faça o que quiser.  
  
- Ai...- Ela bocejou.- A semana de provas chegou... Que saco detesto estudar.- Sentou na escrivaninha e pegou alguns cadernos na mochila.- Você não vai estudar?  
  
- Não preciso. Quer que eu saia?- Eu caminhei até ela.  
  
- Se quiser ficar, pode, contanto que não faça barulho.  
  
- Está bem, então. Prometo ficar quieto.- Não acredito. Eu não disse "Prometo ficar quieto", disse?  
  
Kagome sorriu.  
  
- Não precisa prometer nada.- Fiquei mais do que vermelho. Acho que todo o meu sangue foi para a cabeça. Eu definitivamente estou doente. Mas será que...Não. Não pode ser. Eu não posso estar apaixonado por ela. Miroku bateu a porta, interrompendo meus pensamentos.  
  
- Kagome-chan, o que vai...Ah Inu Yasha-san...- Olhei para Miroku com muita raiva. Mas muita raiva mesmo.- Des-desculpe se a-atrapalhei a-alguma coisa...  
  
- Não...Não atrapalhou, eu acho.- Kagome não tinha entendido meu olhar nem o medo estampado nos olhos de Miroku.- Eu vou comer yakisoba e mate.Inu Yasha-san, vai comer aqui comigo?- Eu desviei os olhos de Miroku e olhei gentilmente para Kagome.  
  
- Vou sim, só que eu quero ramen.  
  
- E-está bem... Eu já vou trazer...- Miroku foi andando de lado devagar até a porta. Abriu a mesma e saiu correndo, apavorado.  
  
- Miroku-sama estava estranho, não acha?  
  
- Sim, bem estranho. ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Miroku veio com a comida alguns minutos depois. Peguei a de Kagome e a minha e levei para a mesinha que havia no meio do quarto.  
  
- Obrigada Inu Yasha...  
  
-Hum.  
  
Kagome se espreguiçou.  
  
-Por sorte eu já terminei de estudar. Obrigada por ficar tão quieto Inu Yasha.- Ela colocou um pedaço de carne na boca.  
  
-Feh! Você diz como se eu conversasse muito.- Eu enfiei ramen na boca.  
  
-Eu...Estava te elogiando...Sabia?- ela ainda estava com um pedaço de carne na boca e falou tudo enrolado. Comecei a rir. Rir??? Eu não rio a ANOS....agora eu tenho certeza: eu estou apaixonado por ela.  
  
*______________________________________________* E aí, minna-san? Oq acharam desse,hein? Gostaram? Eu sei q vcs já sabiam q isso ia acontecer, mas esperem até verem Oq eu preparei HAHAHAHA *rindo maniacamente* Bjinhos Hito-chan  
  
P.S.: Obrigada pelo apoio de todos q comentaram! 


	6. Cap6

Uma Nova Chance  
Cap.6  
  
Nós terminamos de comer, com mais algumas discussões, é claro. Já era tarde, acho que meia-noite quando fomos para cama. Eu não durmo muito mesmo, mas Kagome é humana e no dia seguinte teríamos prova. Quase carreguei a garota para a cama, quando ela finalmente concordou em se deitar. Ela adormeceu quase imediatamente. Mas, quando eu estava indo para a cama, não consegui dormir. Fiquei pensando no que ela sentia por mim. Me lembrei do que ela tinha dito:  
  
"Não é de você. É que acabei de perceber uma coisa...  
  
-O que?  
  
- Não posso te contar. Ainda não tenho certeza. Quanto tiver, prometo te contar, está bem, Inu Yasha?" .  
  
Será que o que ela tinha percebido era que gostava de mim? Não, não podia ser. Por que uma garota como ela amaria um cara como eu? Não seria lógico. Com esses pensamentos tristes, desliguei minha mente e adormeci.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A manhã chegou fria, anunciando que teríamos chuva, e das grossas. Fomos para o carro, e percebi que Kagome não estava bem. Ela parecia cansada e abatida. Seria melhor vigiá-la, caso alguma coisa acontecesse com ela ou Kikyou se aproveitasse da situação, pois percebi que esta também havia notado o estado de Kagome.  
  
As aulas transcorreram bem, até a hora do recreio.Mas a prova estava mais difícil do que eu esperava. De repente eu me lembrei: era a matéria do dia em que Kagome me contara o segredo sobre sua mãe. Por isso é que eu não estava entendendo a matéria. Fiquei pensando em Kagome durante toda aquela aula... Maldição! Mas Kagome também parecia não ter se saído muito bem. Fiz as questões que restavam, sabendo que erraria todas e olhei para Kikyou Kouga.Kouga é meu maior inimigo da escola. Ela estava fazendo a prova tranqüilamente. E Kouga... Bem ele é o 'mascote' no futebol da escola, então não precisa de nota, mas parecia que estava se saindo bem também.  
  
Finalmente o sinal do recreio tocou, e eu fui para perto de Kagome.  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
- Hã? Estou sim, Inu Yasha-san, obrigada.  
  
- Você...Parece abatida...Não está doente?  
  
- Não, tenho certeza de que...- ela fraquejou e teria caído de cara no chão se eu não a tivesse segurado. - Kagome você não está bem.- Eu tinha colocado-a no chão, sentada.  
  
- Ora Inu Yasha...- Ela tentou se levantar, mas caiu de novo.  
  
- Vou te levar para a enfermaria. - Eu peguei ela no colo, parecia leve como uma pluma para mim.- Não vou esperar você dizer sim, ou tentar andar.Não quero te ver desmaiada.  
  
- Inu Yasha...Me ponha no chão, não sou mais uma criancinha.  
  
Ela esperneava nos meus braços, sem nenhum resultado. Quando estávamos quase chegando ela desistiu e colocou a cabeça em meu peito. Senti meu rosto aquecer-se com aquilo.  
  
- Chegamos.  
  
- Inu Yasha? O que estão fazendo aqui?- a enfermeira, Rin, perguntou.  
  
- Kagome está fraca e quase desmaiou na sala, quando saímos para o recreio.  
  
- Não exagere, Inu Yasha, eu não desmaiei!  
  
-Por isso eu disse quase, Kagome.  
  
- Está bem, Inu Yasha, deixe-a na maca, eu vou cuidar dela, não se preocupe.  
  
- Obrigada Inu Yasha.- Kagome falou com um fiapo de voz.  
  
- Feh.  
  
Eu, na verdade, não queria deixá-la lá, nas mãos de Rin, sozinha. Não sei por que, mas estava com um pressentimento de que Kikyou e Kouga estavam metidos nisso. Mas era melhor não pensar nisso agora e sim no bem-estar de Kagome.  
  
As aulas realmente passam mais rápido quando se pensa nela. Para mim, eu entrara na sala e cinco minutos depois estava saindo e nós [a turma] ainda tínhamos uns três tempos de aula.  
  
Assim que tocou o sinal fui para a enfermaria. Rin me atendeu de novo, e me explicou que Kagome estava com anemia.  
  
- E é grave?  
  
- Não muito, até agora. Mas se ela não melhorar agora...  
  
- Ela está acordada?  
  
-Sim e quer te ver.- Rin ficou vermelha ao falar isso e deu um sorrisinho. Fui até Kagome e a vi de olhos fechados."Será que está dormindo?" De repente, ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.  
  
- Inu Yasha...  
  
- Você já está bem?  
  
- Sim...Quer dizer, já posso andar e tudo.  
  
- Rin já te contou, então?  
  
- Sim. Vou me levantar.  
  
Ela tentou sair da cama, caiu de novo. Eu a levantei e peguei sua mochila.  
  
- Quer ajuda?  
  
- Não preci...Ai!- Ela caiu de novo no chão.  
  
- Consegue subir nas minhas costas?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Então vamos. Vou te levar para casa.  
  
- Tem certeza?Eu sou pesada.  
  
- Vamos logo ou te deixo aqui.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
*____________________________________* Yo minna-san! E aí ppl? Eu ñ disse q tinha aprontado? Então...... Obrigada por tdos os comments, galera! Bjinhos Hito-chan 


	7. Cap7

Uma Nova Chance  
Cap. 7  
  
Chegamos em casa e tive outro pressentimento. Todos os empregados perguntaram por onde eu tinha andando e se Kagome estava bem. Mas não era isso que me preocupava. Eu havia sentido um cheiro diferente dentro de casa. Cheiro de lobo. Corri com uma Kagome muito assustada até a fonte do cheiro e tomei um choque: Kikyou estava abraçada a Kouga assistindo tv na sala de estar. Kagome saiu de minhas costas, enfurecida.  
  
- O que você pensa que está...- Ela olhou para o sofá e viu uma cena pior: Kouga agora tinha agarrado Kikyou e estava dando beijinhos [n.a. os casais agora já tinham 14* anos, ok? Para vcs ñ acharem que eles são mto assanhados ^_^'] no pescoço dela. Kagome caiu de joelhos no chão, mais pálida que nunca.- Kikyou-chan...  
  
Kouga pulou do sofá, completamente vermelho. Kikyou dirigiu mais um daqueles olhares de censura e ódio dela para mim e para Kagome, que se arrastou para a porta. Eu recuperei a calma, respirando fundo e retribuí o olhar.  
  
- Será que vocês não poderiam nos dar um pouco de privacidade?  
  
-Será que vocês não podem fazer isso em outro lugar?  
  
- Você está bem, Kagome?- Kouga estava abaixado ao lado de Kagome, ajudando- a a levantar. Fui mais rápido que ele e a pus de pé.  
  
- Não encoste um dedo nela, Lobo Fedido.  
  
- Quem é você para mandar em mim, Cara de Cachorro?- ele voltou a olhar para Kagome, que não entendia nada.- Está bem ou não Kagome?  
  
- Estou sim, Kouga-san.  
  
- Pequeno Nadeshiko, por que chegou tarde?- Kikyou falou. "Como se ela não soubesse". Fui para perto de Kikyou.  
  
- Escute aqui: Kagome já te pediu para não chamá-la assim, não pediu? Então, faça o favor de parar.  
  
- Eu posso chamá-la como quiser. Não prometi nada.- Cheguei mais perto e estava prestes a dar um soco na barriga dela quando Kouga interveio.  
  
- Se é para eu não encostar em Kagome, então se afaste de Kikyou. Ela é a minha garota, e não vou deixar nenhum panaca como você machucá-la.  
  
- Se eu sou panaca, o que você é?  
  
- Parem, você dois. Já estão me dando dor de cabeça.- Só podia ser Kikyou; pois Kagome ficara muda, de repente. - Kagome, o que foi?- Eu me aproximei dela e vi a expressão de pânico em seu rosto. Ela estava tentando falar, mas alguma coisa a impedia e a lágrimas já se formavam em seus olhos. Kikyou deu um meio sorriso e soltou o lenço que tinha na mão esquerda. Kouga tinha ficado tenso, mas viu o lenço no chão e se acalmou. Eu não entendia nada, mas que era magia era.  
  
- Inu Yasha! Ah Inu Yasha! - Kagome recuperara a voz e estava me abraçando fortemente. Eu retribuí, é claro, depois de ficar tão vermelho quanto um tomate.  
  
- Vamos, Kouga, vamos para um lugar onde possamos namorar em paz.  
  
- C - certo.  
  
Eles saíram do quarto, mas Kagome continuava a chorar descontroladamente e eu comecei a acariciar de leve seus cabelos. Ela foi parando de soluçar aos poucos, e quando os soluços cessaram, finalmente ela olhou nos meus olhos.  
  
- Inu Yasha, se lembra que eu tinha prometido te contar uma coisa que ainda não tinha certeza na época em que fiz a promessa?  
  
- Sim, me lembro sim.  
  
- Pois bem, eu tenho certeza agora. Mas você vai ter que esperar.  
  
-Por quê?  
  
- Por que não é uma coisa fácil de dizer. Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim hoje...- ela me beijou no rosto e me deixou completamente vermelho.  
  
- Até mais Inu.  
  
Eu não fiz nada. Simplesmente fiquei lá parado, com a cabeça vazia. Vocês também não saberiam o que pensar, se a garota dos seus sonhos, do nada, te beijasse no rosto. Fui para meu quarto e me tranquei lá o resto da tarde.  
  
-________________________________________________-' Yo minna - san! Mto obrigada a tdos que comentaram, eu agradeço de coração. Ah, e sobre aquele * e sobre a hist deles terem 14 anos e tdo e tal...vcs ñ perderam nenhuma pt da fic nem nada. É q os anos foram passando, tdo tão igual [pelo menos p o Inu Yasha] q ñ valia a pena ficar contando, entenderam? Mtos bjinhos Hito-chan! 


	8. Cap8

Cap.8  
  
Senti o cheiro do jantar, quando acordei. Olhei pela janela. A Lua estava quase sumindo. "Droga!" Detesto ficar como humano. Sango bateu à porta.  
  
- Inu Yasha-sama, o jantar está pronto.  
  
- Já vou descer, Sango-san. -Eu não poderia falar que não ia descer, senão ela viria com um interrogatório cheio de porquês e eu não quero nem posso revelar meu segredo.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //  
  
Passou-se meia hora, desde que Sango viera me chamar. Meu estômago estava roncando, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Mesmo que descesse, não conseguiria comer, de tantas as perguntas que eles fariam. Kagome bateu à porta.  
  
- Inu Yasha-san, você está aí?  
  
Eu não respondi. Fiquei em silêncio, esperando que ela se afastasse.  
  
- Vou entrar, então.  
  
"O QUÊ? Por que ela não se afastou? O que eu faço? Principalmente ela não pode me ver como humano!" Fiquei em pânico. Tive uma idéia. Corri para o armário, entrei e fechei a porta, milagrosamente se ruído. Kagome entrou no quarto e procurou nele todo. Eu me mexi, tropecei em alguma coisa e caí com um baque. Um baque alto o bastante para Kagome ouvir e abrir a porta e me achar meio caído no chão.  
  
-AAAAAAAAHHH! Cadê o Inu Yasha? Inu Yashaaaa cadê você?  
  
Tapei a boca dela com a mão. A garota tinha quase estourado meus ouvidos.  
  
-Kagome, pare de gritar! Baka, quer estourar meus ouvidos?!  
  
- Hã? Inu Yasha? É você?- Ela ainda estava assustada, e eu preferi não discutir desta vez.  
  
- Claro que sim!  
  
- Por que você está assim? Cadê o seu cabelo prateado?E suas orelhinhas?- Ela tocou o lugar onde as minhas orelhas de cachorro deveriam estar e eu senti um arrepio.- Você não está doente, não é? O que diabos aconteceu? - Eu sorri "Acho que ela está passando tempo demais comigo" e ela pulou um palmo para trás, com esse gesto, mas depois se aproximou e colocou a mão na minha testa. O arrepio veio mais forte, e eu corei.  
  
- Eu sou um hannyou, Kagome. Eu me transformo em humano uma vez por mês. - Ah...Sim... Por isso não desceu!- Ela sorriu.- Sabe que você fica muito fofo quando humano? - Kagome ficou vermelha e tapou a boca, completamente envergonhada. Eu também corei, menos do que ela é claro. Mas era um vermelho bem visível.  
  
- Você... realmente acha? Não me acha um monstro ou um fracote?- Eu abaixei a cabeça, com o cabelo cobrindo meus olhos.  
  
-Não. - Ela levantou meu rosto, e percebi que ela me olhava com sinceridade. Uma sinceridade que eu nunca havia visto. - Inu Yasha, ainda se lembra da promessa?- Ela soltou meu rosto, mas continuou olhando para mim.  
  
- Sim, por quê?  
  
- Eu vou te contar o segredo.- Ela abaixou o olhar e se ajoelhou, ficando quase da minha altura [eu também estava ajoelhado].O nervosismo tomou conta de mim. Será que ela iria falar o que eu pensava... ?  
  
- Eu te amo. - Ela corou e os olhos dela brilharam.  
  
-O quê?- Eu estava surpreso. Não podia acreditar. A garota dos meus sonhos dissera 'eu te amo'! Que felicidade! Que felicidade!  
  
- Eu te amo, Inu Yasha. Te amo com todas as minhas forças e....  
  
-Eu também.  
  
- Você também me... Me...- Ela estava sem fôlego.  
  
- Também te amo.Kagome, eu só sonhei com você, desde o dia em que Kikyou nos atacou...  
  
- Inu Yasha! - Ela me abraçou muito forte e eu retribuí, do mesmo jeito. De repente, um desejo incontrolável de beijar Kagome veio. Me afastei dela e levantei seu rosto. Os olhos brilhantes de euforia se encontraram com os meus, e nossos rostos foram se aproximando e a respiração acelerando. Finalmente nossos lábios se encontraram, formando o laço de confiança mais firme que existiu em muitos anos.  
  
Mas, no parapeito da sacada, duas pessoas, escondidas na sombra, cochichavam.  
  
- Nosso plano falhou...  
  
- Teremos que apelar para a segunda opção então.- um sorriso sombrio se espalhou pela face pálida a outra pessoa se arrepiou. Ela não sabia qual era a segunda opção  
  
ó________________________________ò Yo minna-san! Gomen por demorar tanto.... mas é q eu realmente ñ tinha idéias..... Obrigada mais uma vez a todos q lêm e comentam e aos q ñ comentam tbm; q ficam lendo as bobagens q eu coloco aqui.  
  
Kissus Ja ne Hito-chan!  
  
P.S: Desculpem-me pelo capt. Tão pequeno, mas é q eu ñ realmente ñ tive como aumentá-lo. Gomen mais uma vez, ok ppl? Para compensar amanhã eu posto um beem grande! Bijus 


	9. Cap9

Uma Nova Chance  
Cap. 9  
  
Ela fez o curativo no meu braço, apesar de todos os meus protestos. Eu terminei de limpar o sangue e só depois percebi: isso havia levado o dia todo! Sango já, já subiria para me chamar para o jantar.  
  
-Kagome!  
  
- O que foi?- ela abriu os olhos e os fixou em mim.  
  
- Já está na hora do jantar!  
  
- E qual é o problema?  
  
-O problema? O problema é que nós não temos como explicar o seu ferimento! Nem o meu! E nem o por que da caixinha de primeiros socorros de minha mãe estar fora do lugar!  
  
- Inu Yasha! Não faça tanto escândalo! É só nós guardamos e eu vou para o meu quarto me trocar antes que ela chegue! É simples!  
  
-Mas...Mas...- Fazia sentido. Não havia motivo para me assustar. Além disso, Sango sabia guardar segredos muito bem.  
  
- Até ent...- Ela tentou se levantar de novo, mas não conseguiu; havia perdido muito sangue. Eu corri até ela e a peguei no colo - Maldição! Perdi sangue demais!- Eu sorri. "Ela realmente está passando tempo demais comigo!".  
  
- Eu te levo lá...  
  
- Não...- Eu coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios.  
  
- Nada de "não". Eu vou te carregar, quer você queira ou não!- Ela corou com esse comentário e não replicou "Que milagre!". Deixei-a no quarto, perto do armário.  
  
- Já volto pra te levar.  
  
- Inu Yasha.  
  
- Que é?- Olhei para ela.  
  
- Eu não consigo abrir a gaveta. Abre pra mim?  
  
* BUM * Caí de cara no chão. "Só a Kagome mesmo".  
  
- Tá bem... Eu tenho outra escolha, por acaso? – Abri a gaveta e saí do quarto. Ouvi-a amaldiçoando alguma peça de roupa, mas resolvi ignorar. Guardei a caixinha "Desculpe, mamãe... Acho que não estou cumprindo a promessa direito...". Sango bateu à porta no exato instante em que eu guardei a caixa.  
  
- Inu Yasha-san, o jantar está pronto.  
  
- Já vou, Sango-san. – Os passos dela hesitaram por um momento antes de seguir em frente.Quando eles se afastaram, eu me senti seguro para trocar de roupa.  
  
- INU YASHAAAAAAA! – Era Kagome! Abri a porta dela com um puxão e a descobri deitada na frente. Ela segurava o braço.  
  
- Kagome! O que houve?  
  
- Eu... Não consigo me levantar!- * Gota *  
  
- Aquele berro todo só pra isso?  
  
- É horrível não conseguir levantar, sabia? E, além disso, também não consigo pegar meu suéter, nem...  
  
- Feh! Está bem, está bem! Eu te ajudo, não é isso que quer?  
  
- 'Brigada Inu!- Ela me deu um beijinho e me deixou corado. Peguei ela no colo e levei-a de volta ao armário. Ela me disse o que precisava e onde as cosas estavam, peguei-as, coloquei-as no futon, junto com Kagome e voltei para o quarto. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e ela me chamou de novo.  
  
- Está pronta?  
  
- Sim...  
  
- Vamos então.- Peguei a mão dela, para ela tentar se levantar e andar. Por mais que eu gostasse, era cansativo ter de carregá-la pra lá e pra cá.- Já consegue se levantar?  
  
- Não sei.  
  
- Se apóie em mim e tente andar. Nós não podemos chegar na cozinha com você no meu colo.- Ela colocou todo o peso no meu braço, mas conseguiu se levantar e andar.  
  
- Consegui!  
  
- Que bom! Agora vamos, eu tô morrendo de fome!- Os olhos dela brilharam e, em alguns minutos, chegamos à cozinha. Por incrível que pareça, Sesshoumaru estava lá. COM UMA HUMANA. "É melhor não comentar", pensei. Comemos em silêncio, até que...  
  
- Inu Yasha, que cheiro de sangue é esse?- A voz fria realmente me incomodou. Kagome olhou para mim com uma expressão de pânico...  
  
---------------------*------------------------------*------------------- E agora, oq será q Inu-kun vai dizer ao Sessy-chan? P. descobrir, ñ perca o próximo capt. De: Uma Nova Chance  
  
. DESCULPE eu sei, eu SEI q toh atrasada D+, mas a preguça tomou conta d mim... tb toh super atrasada na Dança da Vida, mas, fazer oq... peço desculpas a tdos q me esperaram por tanto tempo. Muito obrigada! Hito-chan  
  
Uma Nova Chance  
Cap.10  
  
*-*FLASHBACK*-*  
  
Comemos em silêncio, até que...  
  
- Inu Yasha, que cheiro de sangue é esse?- A voz fria realmente me incomodou. Kagome olhou para mim com uma expressão de pânico.  
  
*-*FIM DO FLASHBACK*-*  
  
Eu não sabia o que pensar para dizer a Sesshoumaru. Kagome também estava pensando em alguma boa desculpa. E teria de ser boa mesmo, para convencê- lo.  
  
- Me responda Inu Yasha.  
  
- É... Eu, ah, bem...Nós - Kagome estava definitivamente em pânico. Kikyou exibia um sorriso, talvez por perceber o pânico de Kagome, ou por ver que nós tínhamos nos machucado muito.Bem, isso não importava!  
  
- Nós... Tentamos voar!- *Gota* em todo mundo.  
  
- Tentaram... Voar?- Sesshoumaru tinha a expressão de quem me achava o completo idiota.- Inu Yasha, eu sabia que você era tapado, mas não fazia idéia de que você era burro à esse ponto!- "Não fale nada, Inu Yasha, controle-se" Eu tinha que ficar quieto e não demonstrar NADA. Como é difícil ser um Sesshoumaru.  
  
- É melhor não tocar no assunto. Se eu pedir uma explicação, sua cabeça pode explodir.- "UM DOIS TRÊS..."  
  
Kagome parecia não estar entendendo também, mas se esforçava para não demonstrar.  
  
- Isso é verdade, Kagome-chan?- Rin estava morrendo de vontade de rir.  
  
- O quê? Ah é sim, sim, por que pergunta, Rin-chan?  
  
-Nada, nada...  
  
- Bem, se me dão licença, eu tenho de voltar ao trabalho.- Sesshoumaru se levantou e DEU UM BEIJO NO ROSTO de Rin e saiu calmamente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Rin, por sua vez, estava mais vermelha do que qualquer coisa que você possa imaginar."Então era por isso que Rin estava aqui".Kagome olhava para os dois como se já estivesse acostumada e que aquilo era a coisa mais normal do mundo.  
  
- Eu também já acabei.- Kagome falou.- A comida estava ótima, Kaede-san.  
  
-Obrigada Kagome.  
  
- Rin-chan, pode ajudar Kaede-san hoje? Eu tenho que falar algo em particular com Inu Yasha.  
  
- Inu Yasha?- As duas disseram em coro. - Sim, algum problema? Venha, Inu.- Eu corei com a abreviatura.  
  
Nós saímos de lá e ela me puxou para a varanda.  
  
- O quê você pensou quando disse que estávamos tentando VOAR?!  
  
- Foi a única saída que eu pensei! O que você queria que eu dissesse? Que Kikyou tinha usado magia e um Shikigami e tinha nos ferido?  
  
- Não... Mas... Mas... Ah eu não sei! Quer dizer, nós... Podíamos ter quebrado um copo, ou coisa assim, ou que tínhamos escorregado numa banana no meio de cacos de vidro, ou...- Coloquei um dedo sobre os lábios doces dela.  
  
- Agora é tarde demais, Kagome. Eu já disse aquilo, não é?- Ela ficou surpresa com a calma na minha voz. Afinal, já era comum para mim Sesshoumaru me criticar.  
  
- Inu, você está bem?- Kagome colocou a mão na minha testa.  
  
- Hã, estou, por quê?  
  
- É que você está calmo demais.- Ela tirou a mão e me abraçou. "Ah, como é bom tê-la por perto...".  
  
- Vamos dormir, já está tarde, tenshi*. – Ela corou com o apelido, mas eu pensei que era perfeito para ela.  
  
- Está bem então...*bocejo* eu estou com sono mesmo...- Sorri para ela. Fomos dormir, finalmente descansar depois de tudo.  
  
--------------- Coloquei dois capítulos, pra compensar a falta. Desculpem-me mais uma vez!!! .  
  
*Tenshi = anjo 


End file.
